Maybe
by xPhoenixFlamex
Summary: "Maybe the world is wide enough for the two of us after all." / A happier ending of "The World was Wide Enough" from Hamilton, in which Burr has a sudden change of heart. Requested by a friend who really wanted Alexander to live.


**Hamilton is my most recent obsession, after my friend introduced me. I was talking with that same friend about the last songs of Act Two when the idea for this one-shot was created.**

 **And yes, I am aware that this does not work in a historical context. I frankly do not care, as this is fanfiction and doesn't have to work properly with canon. So there.**

 **Sorry if you feel that either Burr or Alexander are OOC. I tried, I really did.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the musical Hamilton.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alexander didn't know what to do.

He looked at Aaron Burr straight in the eye. _This man was my first friend. He is the reason I am where I am today._ He thought to himself.

 _Is he going to be the one that kills me?_ He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. The way that Burr was looking at him - with nothing but pure malice and determination in his eyes - made him conclude that either way, Burr hoped he would be.

"Turn around." Nathaniel Pendleton called out to the two. They both turned, pistols in hand, and took their steps when instructed to do so. Alexander silently counted in his head.

 _One._

Alexander's heart kept a steady beat, despite his growing fear.

 _Two._

 _Why am I afraid?_

 _Three._

 _Burr is a good man._

 _Four._

 _He was my first ever friend,_

 _Five._

 _Is he really going to be the one to end me?_

 _Six._

 _Am I finally going to see them all again?_

 _Seven._

 _Laurens? Phillip? Mother? Washington?_

 _Eight._

 _Will I be leaving behind Eliza? Angelica?_

 _Nine._

 _Is this going to be how I am remembered? Is this bullet going to be my legacy?_

 _ **Ten.**_

He turned smoothly, his gun firm in his hand as his mind stayed on the only option he believed he had.

 _It's time to throw away my shot._

He aimed his pistol at the sky, and fired, with only one thought on his mind.

 _Eliza, please, my love, take your time before you join me._

He saw Burr hesitate, seeing him aim at the sky and fire off his shot. Burr then raised his own pistol at Alexander's chest and closed his eyes.

Then, Aaron Burr fired.

 _But he also fired at the sky._

Alexander blinked, as his hand fell back to his side. Burr didn't move at first, before slowly lowering his own gun. For a second, Alexander thought he was going to fire another shot and hit him directly in the heart.

But he didn't.

Burr's hand was shaking.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." Burr spoke, barely loud enough for him to hear, "I'm sorry for what I almost did."

Alexander was also slightly shaking, but his pride made him hide it. "Sorry for interrupting my work just so we could both shoot clouds?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed.

Burr gave him a weak smile. "I thought that this was the only way. But then I saw you raise your pistol, and I remembered what I said back when Lee and Laurens dueled."

Alexander paused, recalling what happened so long ago. "'Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?' or 'He has to answer with his life? We both know that's absurd, sir.'"

Burr shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you remember the exact words. But yes, I remembered both."

Alexander gave him a smile back, but it wasn't a real one. They were both too shaken up. Alexander thought he was going to make his dear Eliza a widow, and Burr almost killed one of his closest friends - one who was known for saying whatever he believed - for doing what he thought was right. "I always remember an argument."

"Of course you do." Burr then turned to both of their respective seconds, "Can you please escort the doctor home? I believe me and Alexander need to talk."

Hesitantly, the three left the two alone.

"I'm not sorry." Alexander told Burr honestly.

"I know. I'm still angry."

"I know. You could participate in the next election," Alexander tells him, examining his pistol. "Although Madison and Jefferson will have more supporters, and I'm not promising me backing you." Burr looked at his own gun, before shaking his head.

"That's fine. I think...I think I'm going to step back from politics for awhile. Go back to being a lawyer. Raise Theodosia." Burr then hesitated, before looking at Alexander in the eye, "Alexander, I have to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Why," Burr asked, "Why did you wear your glasses, if not to take deadly aim? Why wear them if you were going to fire at the sky?"

Alexander's face looked solemn, "I wanted to see...I wanted to see the place where my son died before I did."

"What?" Burr's eyebrow creased.

"We are near the same spot where my first son died in a duel of his own. He died because he aimed at the sky, so I thought it was only fair that I left this world the same way." Alexander admitted.

Burr shook his head, "Oh, Alexander." He then said, "I thought that I was going to have to kill you, to ensure my own daughter wouldn't be an orphan."

"My father left me and my mother when I was young." Hamilton said, "My mother then died of sickness, and I was fourteen and alone. I wouldn't wish such a burden on anyone, much less the daughter of my first friend."

"I also thought the world wouldn't be wide enough, but now I see." Burr took a breath, "Maybe the world is wide enough for the two of us after all." He then showed the other man his pistol, before dropping it into the long grass. He wouldn't need it.

"Let's go. I believe Eliza is waiting for you, and Theodosia is waiting for me."


End file.
